


Closing Time

by Phantomlimb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Derek, Humor, Insecurity, Misunderstandings, One Shot, kind of a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in love with a certain barista and that certain barista might also love him back. Two idiots in love basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain-Snark on tumblr, this one's for you

 

“How can someone make a caramel macchiato so perfectly? I mean, god _, look at his fucking arms_ and _the way_ _they flex. I wanna climb him like a tree_ , Scotty. Sco-“

“ _Dude,_ ” Scott said scandalized.

“Oh please, you’re being dramatic. Besides, you know you were thinking it,” Stiles said as he drank some of Scott’s water, his eyes never leaving the prize; the prize being a one Derek Hale, the best barista in town.

Derek Hale was sex on legs and his coffee was sex in a cup and Stiles let him know that the first time he had drank that sweet sweet nectar. He had moaned, not caring that he was obviously too loud. Derek despite his stony silence was obviously pleased and so from that day on, Stiles visited Café Nematode. He loved the fact that it looked like an old diner from the 80s and that the coffee was amazing. ~~And you know the coffee makers weren’t so bad either~~

“So when are you gonna ask him out? Cuz I’m totally down for being your best man but I think you need to date him first,” Scott said cheekily.

“Rude and ha ha _never_ -have you _seen_ him? I could cook a steak on him with how hot he is.”

“That’s really weird and now I’m hungry. How’s the food here?” Scott asked as he rifled through the menu.

“To die for; just like how I’d die to date him oh god, Scott, I’ve got it bad,” Stiles said as he covered his face in embarrassment.

 

Meanwhile a few feet away…

 

“You’re such a chicken shit, go ask him out already!” Cora said exasperated, to her brother as she restocked the coffee filters .

“Cora, shut up,” Derek gritted out as he tried to subtly stare at Stiles while he wiped down the counter.

“You already know he likes you. Hell, half this coffee shop knows he likes you; the kid’s loud.”

It was true; Derek had heard many times just how enthusiastic Stiles was when it came to him. The walking disaster known as Stiles Stilinski had one day walked into his coffee shop with his good looking friend Erica and it was that day Derek knew it was too late. He was tall, gangly, a dork and Derek wanted to fuck him until he forgot a classic novel. At the time he had thought that Erica was his girlfriend, how could he not, they were so close. So he looked from far away and pined, after all, it was a classic Derek move to pull. It was only after two weeks of disrupting his life did Stiles come in with Erica and her boyfriend, Boyd, in tow. The relief was immediate and he was even going to ask Stiles out. Until he heard how Stiles talked about him.

“God this guy though, he’s so hot that I’m pretty sure Mitt Romney would go gay for him.”

“The cinnamon buns in this place are good, but not as good as the _Hale buns_ , am I right? Am I right? Up top.”

“I’m pretty sure Angelina Jolie would drop Brad Pitt for him because who wouldn’t?”

 

He understood people found him attractive, physically. Mentally and emotionally? Not so much. So Stiles remained to him as an unattainable crush and the more he came into Café Nematode, the more Derek fell in love with him. It was a problem. Erica had seen how he looked at Stiles and to make his life even more complicated, she informed him that they were now friends. After getting his number, she’d covertly call him each time she was with Stiles and the discussion turned to him and because he was a masochist, he always answered her call and listened intently to Stiles say even more ridiculous things about him.

“I bet they’d give Derek an Oscar solely based on his face.”

“Derek’s abs have abs and even those abs work out to get another set of abs.”

“If Derek’s this good with his hands when it comes to coffee, I can’t imagine what they’d be like in bed.”

 

“Excuse me; can I get a cinnamon bun?” Scott, one of Stiles’ friends, asked.

Derek snapped out of his man pain for a second and grabbed a bun for Scott.

“Ya know, you could throw him a bone.”

“Excuse me?” Derek asked in disbelief as Scott pulled out of few bills from his wallet.

Scott stood up taller and said “You heard me. Just like how you always hear Stiles talking about you.”

Derek froze.

Scott smiled goofily and continued on to say “I think it’s really cute that you guys like each other and stalk each other but that you’re both too shy to ask the other out. But really, doesn’t it suck only being able to hear him talk about you and not _with_ you?”

“I-uh, ahem, I don’t think it’s any of your business, Scott,” Derek said as he cleared his throat.

Scott just shook his head in amusement and left him a big tip as he paid for the cinnamon bun.

“Hey, man, I gotta jet. Lydia is waiting for me and if I don’t make it on time, she’ll kill me,” Scott said in a hurry.

“Yeah she will and what did you guys talk about over there?” Stiles asked.

Scott just smiled and said “I’ve got a feeling you’ll find out. Later, dude.”

Stiles stayed a while longer in the coffee shop after Scott left because he was a complete loser and he was in love with a barista who was obviously far too attractive to be real. Stiles was kind of convinced he was actually a figment of his imagination. It was nearing closing time and Stiles started gathering his belongings a.k.a his computer. Most of Café Nematode’s regulars had left and since Cora was a wild child, Derek was usually left to lock up. Stiles knew this because he was _always_ the last one to leave. It wasn’t even because he got so wrapped up in what he was doing but rather because when it neared closing time, Derek came over and told him and that was the only time he ever talked to Derek.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” Stiles said, absently.

“Its closing time,” Derek said as he dangled the Café’s keys to emphasize.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles mumbled as he turned to then smack into Derek.

Stiles  grabbed him by the shoulders so as not to fall. He didn’t have to do that because it wasn’t like Derek was gonna let him, hence the reason why he had gripped Stiles’ arm. However, this made their bodies press incredibly close and Derek forgot himself.

Which is why he ended up tasting that Carmel Macchiato he had made earlier.

Stiles moved his hands to Derek’s hair and Derek ended up moaning into his mouth which was all levels of hot. Well it was hot until Derek pulled away.

“No,” Derek said blinking rapidly.

“No, what?” Stiles asked, still dazed from that kiss.

“No, I can’t-I can’t do this,” Derek said with a blush.

Stiles snapped out of the haze of his hormones and turned bright red.

“Oh, well I’m-I’m just gonna-,” Stiles said, trying to grab his computer as fast as he could before he started crying.

“Stiles, stop,” Derek said as he crowded Stiles’ space and took the computer out of his hands to rest it back on the table.

“Derek, I get it, okay. I’m embarrassing and you’re embarrassed to kiss someone like me so why don’t you spare me the humiliation,” Stiles snapped.

Derek’s eyes widened impressively.

“Embarrassed to kiss someone like you, _what? Why the hell would I be embarrassed to kiss you_?” Derek asked in confusion.

Stiles took it as a sign of Derek mocking him.

“Wow, really mature Derek. I thought you were better than this,” Stiles said as he tried to walk away with his computer.

Derek didn’t let him pass and instead forced him against the booth.

“You’ve seemed to misunderstand what I meant,” Derek gritted out.

Stiles sneered at him and said “Yeah, I wonder why, Mr. One Word A Day.”

Derek honest to god growled at that and god Stiles should not have found that attractive but well what do ya know? His dick twitched in interest. God he was fucked up.

“I’m not embarrassed to kiss you,” Derek ground out.

Stiles couldn’t help himself.

“Oh yeah? Prove it!”

Which is how he once again got Derek Hale’s tongue in his mouth.

Derek bit his bottom lip savagely and not only did it hurt a little but it made Stiles want him _more._ He grabbed him by the shirt and pressed him closer to him, rubbing himself against Derek’s leg, which had nudged its way between his legs like it was born to solely do that. Derek himself rubbed against Stiles and it’s only when Stiles positioned himself at the right angle and had both their crotches grind against each other did Derek pull away.

“Seriously? It was just getting good. Deal with your morals about ugly people after we’re done making out and possibly more,” Stiles panted out.

Derek reacted as he only could which was to grip Stiles’ face and say “Shut the fuck up. You’re probably the most beautiful person I know inside and out and if I ever hear you say something bad about yourself, I’ll kick your ass.”

Stiles gulped but said weakly “Alright.”

Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

“But then why don’t you want to kiss me?”

Derek stopped breathing. _Fuck._

“I don’t do one night stands,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what did you say? I’m not even sure you opened your mouth.”

“ _I said_ that I don’t do one night stands,” Derek gritted out.

“O _kay?_ What does that even have to do- _ohhh_ ,” Stiles said, his lips forming the ‘O’ way more than Derek needed, especially since he was trying _not_ to kiss him.

Stiles suddenly smiled.

“So date me then, Handsome,” Stiles said, waggling his eyebrows.

Right, _Handsome._ That’s all he was to Stiles. He detangled himself from Stiles and said “Go home, Stiles.”

Stiles caught him by the back of his shirt and said “Oh no you don’t, you obviously like me, what with you defending my honor and also that boner in your pants, so why are you walking away?”

Derek sighed and tried to removed Stiles’ grip on his shirt but to no avail, he failed.

“Stiles, let go.”

“Derek, no. Not until you tell me why dating me would be so horrible. I mean, I know it would be horrible because I’m horrible but you don’t think that. I’m so confused, just tell me.”

“Stiles, you only like me aesthetically. You don’t want me for my mind or personality and I don’t blame you so I wouldn’t force you to date me to only be disappointed when you got to really know me,” Derek lamented.

Stiles looked at him dumbfounded and then promptly started to laugh. Derek scowled at him and tried to once again pry his hands off him but Stiles just grabbed him by the hand pulled him close.

“You’re the biggest fucking idiot in this world. You really think I only like you because you’re attractive? If that was what I based my crushes on, then I would have banged like all my friends. I like you because you’re grumpy, extremely caring and protective when it comes to family and your friends, smart and the biggest dork. I could go on but I think you got the jist of it,” Stiles said, smiling at him like a complete lunatic.

“But you-you don’t even know me,” Derek said, confused.

“Yes, I do. Why do you think I’m here all the time? It’s because I want to get to know you _better_.”

Derek’s eyes visibly lit up and he kissed Stiles without hesitation.

 

 

 

“Ugh, gross, Derek put some pants on, oh my god,” Cora said as she closed the door to the staff room behind her.

Leaving the Café would have taken too much time and Stiles always kept a packet of lube in his wallet at all times. He’d never had to use it until last night and he had feeling he was definitely going to have to buy more, he thought as he grinned at an embarrassed Derek.

“This is what you get for sleeping in the nude.”

“I don’t exactly remember you complaining last night,” Derek said as he stepped back into his jeans grimly.

Stiles looked at his naked chest which was covered in hickeys and said “You’ll hear no complaints from me about last night.”

Derek smiled in a pleased manner and threw Stiles’ his shirt. After getting dressed, they walked out of the staff room only to be met with catcalls from all their friends.

“Y _ou called them?!”_ Stiles shrieked as Scott clapped, Lydia smirked, Boyd chuckled and Erica whistled.

“Hey, you’re lucky I didn’t hand them the security tape,” Cora answered back as she began to turn on the coffee machine.

“Congrats on getting some, do you need tips because I own the-“ Was all Erica got out before Derek grabbed Stiles by the hand and fled the scene.

This would most certainly not be the last time they did this.


End file.
